White
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: TaigaRiku kembali lagi. kali ini Riku baru di tolak sama Sena sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Taiga, bagaimanakah ceritanya. Warning: TYPO,OOC,DLL


**White**

**Ako: Ini adalah fic yaoi lain yang ako bikin. Masih RikuTaiga, abis bikin ini Ako kasih bocoran deh ako bakal bikin fic dengan pair AkaKei , HiruClif, dan lain-lain yang masih rahasia.**

**Riku: (celingak-celunguk nyari tempat sembunyi)**

**Ako: kau tidak bisa sembunyi Riku Kaitani. Ayo cepat masuk ke Fic ku. (Ngelempar Riku ke dalam Fic).**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Pair: Riku Taiga**

**Warning: YAOI, banyak TYPO, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

Riku VOP

Rasanya sangat sakit saat kau di tolak oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai, dan itu terjadi padaku. Aku menyukai seorang pria yang pendek bermata dan bermabut caramel. Namun dia lebih memilih Shin Seijuro dari pada aku. Tapi itulah cinta tak selalu memiliki.

Orang itu adalah Sena Kobayakawa, Pria imut yang aku sukai dari SD. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, tapi cinta tak bisa di paksakan, bukan.

Aku berjalan pulang setelah membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam hari ini, karena aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku, aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri makanya orangtuaku membelikan aku sebuah apartement.

Taiga POV

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Tokyo, udara di sini panas, tidak seperti di Hokaido yang dingin. Semua anggota timku sedang berlatih untuk melawan Seibu Wild gunsman, mengingat pertandingan tingaal 3 hari lagi.

Kalian mau tau kenapa aku tidak berlatih bersama anggota timku, jawabannya adalah latihan tidak penting, aku sudah sangat kuat dengan kecepatan kakiku ini, jadi aku tak perlu latihan.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di samping sungai untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Sungguh indah, berwarna emas. Namun tiba-tiba perhatianku teralih pada seorang pria berambut putih seperti salju yang ada di hokaido.

Author POV

Di lihatnya pria itu berjalan menunduk dengan membawa belanjaan, dan bisa ia lihat sebuah motor yang akan menyerempetnya. Taiga panik ia langsung berlari kearah pria berambut putih itu.

Taiga menarik Riku yang hampir terserempet motor yang sedang ngebut tadi. Dan akhirnya Riku selamat. Riku kaget bukan main. Tas belanjannya jatuh dan ia terpeleset lalu menimpa Taiga, sekarang posisi mereka adalah Riku jatuh di atas Taiga dalam posisi tidur.

Setitik semburat mmuncul di pipi mereka, sedetik kemudia Riku segera bangun.

"Maaf, dan terima kasih. Tadi aku tidak melihat jalan." Kata Riku sambil membereskan belanjaannya.

"Hn, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, aku sampai jantungan." Kata taiga sambil membantu Riku memumuti benjaan riku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Taiga Kamiya." Kata Taiga memperkenalkan diri.

"Taiga kamiya?" Kata Riku dengan tampang terkejut, Riku tau bahwa orang yang menolongnya itu adalah ACE yang secara pribadi tidak Riku perhatikan karena kemampuannya masih di bawahnya, walau sebenarnya dia tak pernah menganggap enteng musuh-musuhnya.

"Iya betul, siapa namamu." Tanya Taiga.

Riku terdiam, ia merasa tak enak langsung menyebut namanya. "panggill saja aku Rikun." Kata Riku, walau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah suka di panggil Rikun tapi nama yang terpikir di otaknya hanya itu.

"Rikun,ya? Sepertinya pernah dengar." Kata Taiga berusaha mengingat nama Riku.

"Aku juga pernah dengar nama Taiga Kamiya, kau atlet _American football _kan." Kata Riku setidaknya Taiga tak langsung tau namanya.

"Ya betul ! bagaimana kau tahu." Tanya Taiga.

"Aku juga atlet." Kata Riku.

"Oh, apa posisimu?" Tanya Taiga.

"_Running back_." Jawab Riku.

"Oh, aku juga, aku yang paling cepat di timku lho, sekaligus kapten dan _ACE_." Kata Taiga memamerkan diri dan gigi putihnya.

"Oh! begitu, kenapa kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Riku.

"Aku tak perlru latihan, aku sudah kuat." Kata Taiga membanggakan dirinya lagi.

"Tapi latihan itu penting lho, bagaimana kalau kita bermain, yang paling cepat mengambil salah satu daun di pohon itu, dan kembali ke sini dia yang menang." Kata Riku sambil menunjuk pohon pendek yang berada 35 yard dari posisinya dan Taiga.

"Baiklah ini menarik, ayo kita mulai." Kata Taiga sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

3

2

1

Taiga berlari secepat dia bisa, Riku hanya berlari santai padahal dia berada di belakang taiga. Saat Taiga ingin mengambil daun yang ia incar, tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang mengambilnya lebih dulu, Taiga terkejut sehingga ia mengambil daun di belakang daun yang ia incar. Riku ada di depannya mereka jauh jarak, Dan Riku sampai lebih dulu.

Taiga kelelahan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tak ia sangka Riku bisa berlari lebih cepat darinya.

"Tadi kau masih kurang latihan, permainan tadi menguji kecepatan dan sasaran, tadi kau mengincar daun ini bukan, anggap daun ini adalah bola _rugby_, dan kalau sekarang kau sedang bertanding bisa saja musuhmu sudah mencetak '_touch down_', itu balasan terima kasih karena sudah menolonggku, aku harus cepat pulang." Kata Riku sambil berlari meninggalkan Taiga sendirian.

'Siapa peria itu sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa mengalahkanku bahkan mengajariku' itu yang di pikirkan Taiga. Taiga segera berjalan ke hotel tempatnya menginap.

Riku POV

Akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah, tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa melupakan pria itu, apa aku terlalu baik mau mengajarinya. Tidak itu hanya balasan terima kasihku saja.

Taiga Kamiya ku tunggu kau nanti di turnamnet _kantou_.

Taiga POV

Aku berjalan ke kamar nomer 298. satu kamar isinya 2 orang, tapi karena tim kami jumlahnya ganjil maka itu aku tidur sendiri.

Ku jatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Sekilas ku lihat sebuah majalah _American football_ di samping ranjangku. Aku sampai pada halaman hasil liputan seorang jurnalis part time bernama riko yang waktu itu mewawancarai ku.

Aku sadar ternyata aku bisa kalah juga, rikun benar aku harus berterima kasih padannya karena menyadarkanku. Setelah itu ku buka halaman berikutnya. Mataku terbelalak seketika.

Sebuah artikel yang membicarakan tim Seibu Wildgunsman, Tim yang akan ku lawan.

'RIKU KAITANI CALON ACE DAN KAPTEN TIM SEIBU WILD GUNSMAN'

Aku melihatnya foto dari seorang Riku Kaitani yang sedang memegang helm, mukanya mirip Rikun. Ya muka yang manis milik Rikun, WHAT? Apa yang baru ku pikirkan tadi.

Yang jelas tadi aku baru di ajari musuhku sendiri, sungguh harga diriku terasa hilang.

Ah aku pusing, aku mau tidur.

Author POV

Sang serigala sudah tidur, sedangkan kondisi sang salju masih melek, semalaman Riku mempelajari vidio musuh-musuh yang pernah di lawannya, samai sekitar jam 11 malam tinggal tersisa 1 vidio lagi.

Vidio pertarungan Misaki Wolf.

Segera Riku setel vidio tersebut. Di perhatikannya lekat-lekat vidio itu, tapi yang ia perhatikan bukan pertandingan atau tehnik bahkan formasi,Yang ia perhatikan hanya si _running back_ yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya, yang mulai merasuki pikirannya, dan membuat pandangan Riku tak bisa lepas dari vidio itu.

Ia berusaha mennyentuh wajah Taiga yang ada TV. "apa yang ku pikirkan ARGH, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi sore, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya, tapi ku akui dia berhasil membuatku lupa pada Sena. Sudahlah aku lelah dengan cinta." Kata Riku segera ia matikan TVnya dan pergi menuju ranjangnya,dan tidur.

**TBC**

**Ako: KYAAAA, akhirnya. Bagaimana-bagaimana, tapi di sini ngak cuman bakal ada pair rikutaiga lho nanti. **

**Riku: JELEKKKKKKK! BANGET. Kenapa aku di jadiin yaoi, uke pula.**

**AKo: siapa suruh punya muka imut. MINNAA AKU MINTA REVIEW, KALAU NGAK ADA REVIEW AKO NGAK MENJAMIN KELANGSUNGAN FIC INI.**


End file.
